Fancy and Bearcub
by bucky9987
Summary: Dave has jitters as the day he never thought would come, arrives. Established Kurtofsky and Brittana.


Dave nervously fiddled with his tie. This was the day that he had been waiting for his whole life; his wedding day. And not just to anyone, but to Kurt Hummel, his dream man. Figuring the tie was a lost cause, he began pacing the room.

"_What if I mess up my vows? What if I puke on him? What if I screw things up? Today has to be perfect for Kurt. I couldn't forgive myself if I messed this up…_"

He was so lost in his world that he didn't hear his Latina lesbro come in.

"Dave….DAVE! Calm down, man. You're wearing a hole in the carpet."

"Sorry, Santana. It's just…I want this day to be perfect for Kurt. I want it to be all that he imagined and more. What if I screw up? What if something messes up this day for him?"

"Dave, Kurt could be in the middle of the desert, sand constantly blowing in his face and getting into places where sand shouldn't be, and he would still be happy. Because he would still be marrying you. You are already giving Kurt his dream wedding because he's going to be with you. And if anyone tries to mess this up, I'll go all Lima Heights on them. Not the nicer houses that you see when you first drive into the neighborhood, but the houses further in near downtown. You know I still have those razorblades in my hair."

Dave laughed, and, for the first time that day, let the tension ease from his body. He looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you for being my best woman, Santana. I don't know if I would be calm enough to do this without you."

Santana strode forward and grabbed the hanging tie in her hands, slowly tying it. "Please Dave. I would do it for you even if you didn't ask. Besides, I'm gonna need you to do the same thing for me in a couple of months. I asked Brittany and…she said yes."

"Oh my God, Santana! That is amazing! We have to go and celebrate after this before Kurt and I leave. He'll be so happy to hear this. Then again, you know how Kurt is with weddings. He'll ask to be the planner and he'll call you 8 times a day to make sure it's going smoothly and…"

"Dave! Look, me being engaged is amazing, I know, but today is your day." She stepped back to admire her handiwork, and went to grab his coat. "Service starts soon. Go get your man." As Santana left, Dave gave himself a once-over in the mirror. He was dressed in a jet black suit and a black tie with white pinstripes. He examined his cufflinks that Kurt had inscribed with "_Love forever, Fancy_." He took one final look at himself before smiling. "Showtime."

Standing in front of his friends and family had completely made Dave tense again. He began to sweat bullets and immediately went into his "Don't Screw Up" line of thinking. He got reassuring smiles from Santana, Blaine, and his father standing on his side, and from Brittany and Mercedes on Kurt's side. He mouthed a quick "congratulations" to Brittany and she mouthed back, "you too."

He stared at his feet thinking, "_Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up…_", when his thoughts were interrupted by the wedding march. He looked up and the site he saw took his breath away. The world seemed to stop as Kurt walked up the aisle, arm-in-arm with his father. He was wearing a ivory white suit and a white tie with black pinstripes. His eyes started to mist as he noticed he was wearing the cufflinks he bought for him with the inscription, "_Yours forever, Bearcub_." When they reached the alter, Burt kissed his son on the temple and moved in to hug Dave tightly. "You've done good, kid. I'm proud to have you as my son-in-law." Dave wiped his eyes and nodded his head as Burt took his place beside Brittany.

Although the wedding was quick, it wasn't quick enough for Dave. He patiently waited until he could hear those words…and then they came.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and you, David Ian Karofsky, husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Dave pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him with the promise to love and cherish him, the reaffirmation the he was still in love with him, and would be for the rest of his life, and with the joy of being able to call him his husband.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Karofsky."


End file.
